1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and particularly to a connector assembly comprising an optical fiber connector and an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional signal transmission is achieved using electrical wires, which requires electrical connectors for use in wire interconnection. Following the development of high speed, large volume and long distance signal transmission, optical fiber connectors were developed to meet evolving requirements. In some situations, a combination of electrical and optical fiber connectors is necessary. A combination electrical/optical fiber connector in a mechanically secure and dimensionally compact package is required to meet the current trend toward miniaturization in information processing devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly consisting of an optical fiber connector and an electrical connector which are reliably assembled together in a compact manner.
A connector assembly according to the present invention comprises an insulative cover, an optical fiber connector, an electrical connector and a dielectric frame. The cover defines first and second receiving cavities to receive the optical fiber connector and the electrical connector therein, respectively. The frame is assembled to the cover and the electrical connector and receives terminals extending from the optical fiber connector.